lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Of Cyprus
The Kingdom of Cyprus is Kingdom that sits on an the island of Cyprus in the mediterranean sea, and is a member of the Empire of Byzantine. While for centuries Cyprus was very independent it aligned itself with Byzantine and is now a form of client state to the Byzantine Empire. The Island of Cyprus has been the site of many different ruler-ship changes, but the current rulers of the Kingdom of Cyprus have been present at the top since the days of Sigmar and stand as House Conmenus. The Kingdom of Cyprus is dominated by the Cretans of whom were originally from the island of Crete south of Greece but expanded all throughout the Mediterranean and Cyprus stands as their main enduring legacy. The Kingdom of Cyprus has historically been defined religiously by three distinct periods of time starting with a paganism religion for much of its early history, which then moved into Christianity following the conversion of the Roman Empire of whom converted the Kingdom of Cyprus, and the last and most recent is the expansion of the Temple of Rhllor of whom have expanded their influence to a massive scale within the Kingdom of Cyprus. The capital of the Kingdom of Cyprus stands as Nicosia of which also stands as the seat of House Conmenus and the most populous city on the island. The Kingdom of Cyprus first begin during the period following the expansion fo Humanity as they made their way by primitive boats to the island and founded a home there. Independent for generations they were sacked by Rome, and became a major port of trade, and navy strength for the Romans in their goal of controlling the Mediterranean. So while originally a Roman stronghold, it would briefly become a part of the new Byzantine Empire following the Roman Civil War, but following a Roman attack on the island because of their being a part of the Byzantine Empire they split from Byzantine and became independent. This independance didn't last long as under Constantine IV. they have rejoined the Byzantine Empire in most aspects, and are one of the more loyal members of the new colonies that Constantine IV. has conquered for Byzantine. History Early History The oldest evidence of inhabitants on Crete are preceramic Neolithic farming communities that grew around the coast line of the island. A comparative look at the appearance of modern Cretan men showed that a male founder group from Anatolia or the Levant, is shared with the Greeks. The neolithic population dwelt in open villages. On the shores, there were fishermen's huts, while the fertile Mesara Plain was used for agriculture. The Bronze Age began during the coming of Numenor where they were annexed briefly by the Empire of Numeron, where they gained a lot of their influence from. Under the Empire of Numeron several localities on the island developed into centers of commerce and handwork. This enabled the upper classes to continuously practice leadership activities and to expand their influence. It is likely that the original hierarchies of the local elites were replaced by monarchist power structures - a precondition for the creation of the great palaces. During this period the people of Cyprus became known as the Minoan's and the Minoan civilization on Crete showed a promise of greatness. Towards the end of Numenorian rule there was a large disturbance in Crete, probably an earthquake, or possibly an invasion from Anatolia. The palaces at Knossos, Phaistos, Malia, and Kato Zakros were destroyed. But with the start of the Neopalatial period, population increased again, the palaces were rebuilt on a larger scale and new settlements were built all over the island. This period represents the apex of the Minoan civilization. There was another natural catastrophe around the point of the Downfall of the Numenor - which was caused by the rampant Magi of the time - possibly an eruption of the Thera volcano. Even this disaster didn't discourage the Minoans: the palaces were again rebuilt and were made even greater than before. The influence of the Minoan civilization outside Crete manifests itself in the presence of valuable Minoan handicraft items on the Greek mainland. It is likely that the ruling house of Mycenae was connected to the Minoan trade network. During the growth of the Roman Empire the material culture on the Greek mainland achieved a new level due to Minoan influence. Connections between Lahmia and Crete are prominent. Minoan ceramics are found in Lahmian cities and the Minoans imported several items from Lahmia, especially papyrus, as well as architectural and artistic ideas. The Lahmian hieroglyphs served as a model for the Minoan pictographic writing, from which the famous Linear A and Linear B writing systems later developed. During the Punic War, Minoan culture experienced a turning point due to a natural catastrophe, possibly an earthquake. Another eruption of the Thera volcano has been linked to this downfall, but its dating and implications remain controversial. Several important palaces in locations such as Mallia, Tylissos, Phaistos, Hagia Triade as well as the living quarters of Knossos were destroyed. The palace in Knossos seems to have remained largely intact. This resulted in the Dynasty in Knossos being able to spread its influence over large parts of Crete, until it was overrun by Romans from Italy. The Minoan palace sites were occupied by the Romans only a few years following their victory in the second Punic War who adapted the Linear A Minoan script to the needs of their own Italien language, a form of Greek, which was written in Linear B. The first such archive anywhere is in the LMII-era "Room of the Chariot Tablets". The Romans generally tended to adapt, rather than destroy, Minoan culture, religion and art, and they continued to operate the economic system and bureaucracy of the Minoans. Roman Civil War Main Article : Roman Civil War When the civilization in Rome became embroiled in its internal squabling the island of Cyprus became a major point of contention between the leadership in Italy as they believed that Cyprus like Hispania and Byzantine were going to attempt to become independant. In fact the leadership in Cyprus had no interest in this and was very much in the loyalist campt. Unfortunatly the Italiens did not believe this true and so they deployed an auxilery legion to the island that was ordered to maintain the control of Rome. The legion used violent tactics in order to keep control over a population that was vastly supportive of Rome, but as the violence continued the tide of support move away. In this time a man named Hartian Jorstini would rise to become the man now known as the father of modern Cyprus. Independance Client State Expansion As the Byzantine Empire has expanded eastward the Kingdom of Cyprus now known as simply Cyprus has become heavily involved in the expansion into Greece. Goverment The Goverment of Cyprus acts in much the way of a Lord of a province in Byzantine, but the island of Cyprus is able to do many things that provinces cannot do, which includes controlling internal laws, and drafting to the army. Geography Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Cyprus is dominated by the Cretans of whom were originally from the island of Crete south of Greece but expanded all throughout the Mediteranean and Cyprus stands as their main enduring legacy. Religion The Kingdom of Cyprus has historically been defined religiously by three distinct periods of time starting with a paganist religion for much of its early history, which then moved into Christianity following the conversion of the Roman Empire of whom converted the Kingdom of Cyprus, and the last and most recent is the expansion of the Temple of Rhllor of whom have expanded their influence to a massive scale within the Kingdom of Cyprus. Population Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Client State Category:Kingdoms Category:Byzantine Empire